Conventional ceiling fans include a suspending unit and a ceiling fan body. The ceiling fan body includes a shaft, a motor, a plurality of blades, an upper body cover, and a lower body cover. The upper body cover has at its central part a first opening for passing a shaft therethrough, and second openings outside the first opening. The suspending unit is fixed to the ceiling. The ceiling fan body is suspended at the shaft by the suspending unit. The motor is fixed to the bottom of the shaft. The blades are attached to the motor. The upper body cover is disposed over the motor. The lower body cover is disposed under the motor. One such ceiling fan is disclosed in a Patent Literature shown below.
A task of the conventional ceiling fan is to improve safety, which is performed in the following way. A conventional ceiling fan has openings (a first opening and second openings) in the upper body cover in order to reduce a temperature increase in the motor. When the motor is heated, the heat causes an upward current, which is discharged through the openings of the upper body cover, thereby reducing the temperature increase in the motor.